Thulecite Suit
) |stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "armorruins" |description = Flashy AND protective.}} The Thulecite Suit is a craftable Item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires 4 Nightmare Fuel, 6 Thulecite and an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft. It also has a 33% chance to be found inside a Large Ornate Chest. Like all items from the Ancient Tab, Thulecite Suits cannot be prototyped and Characters always need to be near an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft them again. When equipped in the chest slot, the Thulecite Suit acts as an Armor that will absorb 90% of physical damage and has 1800 Durability. While equipped it also increases the Character's Sanity by 3.3 per minute. Not considering its durability, the thulecite suit effectively adds 1350 hp to the average survivor. Thulecite is not renewable in Don't Starve, therefore only a limited number of Thulecite Suits can be crafted. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, players have a small chance of finding Green Gems inside Tumbleweeds, thus making Thulecite Suits renewable, since more Thulecite can be gained with the use of Construction Amulets and Deconstruction Staves as described below. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Thulecite Suit, along with Thulecite Crown and Thulecite Club, can be obtained from the Slot Machine or Chest of the Depths as a possible reward, thus making Thulecite equipment is also renewable in Shipwrecked. An X Marks the Spot treasure chest found through a Message in a Bottle also has a chance to contain these items. Tips * While providing slightly less protection compared to the Night Armor and Marble Suit, the Thulecite has more Durability and no drawbacks, making it more favorable to craft. * Unlike Dress items, wearing the Thulecite Suit to regain Sanity will not decrease its durability, allowing infinite Sanity regeneration, as long as players don't get hit enough for it to break. * It is possible to use a Construction Amulet to craft 5 Thulecite Suits for 15 Thulecite, then use a Deconstruction Staff on those 5 Thulecite Suits to get 30 Thulecite back for a profit of 13 Thulecite (the Amulet costs 2 Thulecite). Doing this multiple times makes it possible to collect big amounts of otherwise non-renewable Thulecite from a few Green Gems. * In all DLCs, You can World Hop in a separate DLC from Reign of Giants, to reset the Ruins, technically making Thulecite renewable. Trivia * The Thulecite Suit was added in A Moderately Friendly Update. * Like all other chest slot Armors, this Suit also makes a slight noise while the player is moving with it equipped. Gallery Thulecite Suit Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Willow.png|Willow wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wes.png|Wes wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Webber.png|Webber wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Walani.png|Walani wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Warly.png|Warly wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Winona.png|Winona wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Thulecite Suit. Thulecite Suit Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Thulecite Suit. Shipwrecked Thulecite Set.png|Wilson wearing a Thulecite Suit and a Thulecite Crown while holding a Thulecite Club. fr:Costume en thulecite Category:Armor Category:Craftable Items Category:Equipable Items Category:Ancient Tab Category:Sanity Boost Category:Non-Renewable Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable